Madness
by Emie-Chan
Summary: Au fond de lui, il savait que ça allait se finir comme ça.


**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Black Butler ne sont pas à moi (sinon Sébastian aurait déjà violé Ciel xD), ils appartiennent à Yana Toboso !

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Voici mon premier OS, assez bizarre je le reconnaît, sur Black Butler.

Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'ai passé par la tête quand j'ai écrit ça je ne sais pas moi même.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Madness**

Il était figé. Il regardait sans comprendre ses gants blanc immaculés de sang. Toutes sorte d'émotions le tiraillaient. Peur, Confusion, Colère, Dégoût. Quelque chose de chaud qui coulait le long de ses joues le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il l'essuya du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Il pleurait. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Le corps sans vie de Lady Élisabeth était devant lui. Il laissa échapper un sanglot. Mais comment faisait-il pour lui faire perdre la raison, à lui, un démon ? Il ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments, ses émotions et ses geste. C'est à cause de lui que tout cela est arrivé,il devait sans prendre qu'a lui même. Il se cacha le visage avec ses mains ne supportant plus de voir le visage recouvert de sang de la jeune femme dont le regard était tourné vers lui. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas appelé ce soir là, si seulement...Il le revoyait, le plaquer violemment contre le mur de la chambre tout en embrassant sauvagement ses lèvres. Tout défilait devant ses yeux comme dans un film. Ses mains, ses lèvres, ses gémissements, son corps contre le sien. Surprit, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait, ce à quoi il lui avait répondu par un « Sébastian, tais toi et baise-moi, c'est un ordre ». Et ils l'avaient fait toute la nuit, le pénétrant à grand coup de va et viens en s'amusant à le faire languir sous ses caresses. Et il s'était laissé prêter à son petit jeu. Un peu trop même. Il s'était surprit à attendre avec impatience ces moments. Mais il ne pouvait pas sans empêcher car il savait que quand il montera dans cette chambre, le regard de son maître ne sera dirigé que sur lui et que c'est lui qui aura réussit à faire naître le désir au fond de sa prunelle bleu océan choses que jamais son maître lui aurai montré en pleine journée. C'est à peine si il lui jetait un regard et ceux-ci était généralement froid et remplie de dégoût.

Alors il espérait chaque soir que son jeune maître l'invite à le rejoindre. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était que du sexe, sans sentiments, qu'il n'était juste qu'un défouloir, un jouets entre ses mains. Son jouet. Il lui avait répété mainte fois qu'il était son jouet surtout quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'avait occupé un peu trop longtemps pendant la journée. Il n'était pas jaloux juste excessivement possessif.

Il réussis à se calmer et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Si quelqu'un lui aurai dit un jour qu'il pleurera pour un humain, il se serai permit de lui rire au nez. Un rictus déforma son visage et il se mit un rire, d'un rire mauvais. Il se dégoûtait lui même. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme. La plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, c'était bien elle. La pauvre, elle n'avait rien demandé à part un peu d'amour de la part de son cousin. D'ailleurs, elle avait réussis. Sébastian avait bien vu les regards que son maître lui jetait. Des regards doux et tendre. Dire que lui faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne serait-ce qu'un regard et elle, elle débarquait avec ses robes à froufrou et ses noeux roses et elle avait le droit à des regards doux et tendre. Il sera les poings et maudit son maître. C'était de sa faute si il avait commencé à détester la blonde. Après avoir fait l'amour avec elle, après avoir embrassé amoureusement ses lèvres et son corps, après l'avoir fait gémir sous ses caresses, après l'avoir enlacé affectueusement, il venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre, imprégné de son odeur, et l'embrassait sauvagement n'ayant pas été rassasié. Et il le suivait dans ce petit manège, continuant à être le majordome parfait devant elle alors que la nuit passé avec son fiancé refaisait surface comme pour le faire regretter.

Ça aurai pu continué, comme ça encore longtemps, si la petite blonde n'était venu le matin même, pour lui demander conseil. Si il ne lui avait pas répondu qu'il était tout ouïe avec son habituel sourire faux scotcher sur la face. Et si elle ne lui avait pas dit, toute heureuse, qu'elle était enceinte. On fond de lui, il savait que ça allait finir comme ça. Il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il jette un coup d'œil sur la petite montre à gousset qu'il avait dans sa poche. 11h12. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de préparer le repas. Et il parti sans même l'ombre d'un regard pour Lizzy.

Car après tout ce n'est qu'un diable de majordome.

* * *

Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon, vous pouvez le dire c'est bizarre et glauque. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas dépressive et que je vais bien psychologiquement xD

C'est juste une idée qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un p'tit moment, ( mon cerveau ma fait un truc genre "Tiens et si Sébastian devenait fou et tuait Lizzy :D") et qui a donner ça xD.

Je m'excuse d'avance si c'est pas très claire.

Bisoouus ! Emie-Chan


End file.
